


#30 Under the Rain

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Zak kisses Nick in the rain
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 2





	#30 Under the Rain

The world was silent. The only thing that existed right now was this moment. Nick focused on his breathing, parting his lips slightly, expecting. It was softer than he thought it would be, more hesitating, chaste. 

Zak smiled against his lips, taking a step back and blushing. He shook his head, nervously running a hand along the back of his neck. "I'm sorry… I… I don't know what I was thinking."

Nick smiled and blushed, shoving his hands farther down in his pockets, looking down at his feet before back up at Zak. "It was nice."

Zak smiled sheepishly, glancing up at the storm clouds thundering above their heads. "Never thought I'd have a first kiss with a guy."

"First kiss? So what? You think you'll get a second one?" Nick asked coyly, leaning against the closed door of the SUV.

Zak smiled and looked around. The crew and Aaron had all gone into the hotel leaving Zak and Nick to talk. The darkness of the night and impending storm concealed them in the quiet parking lot. "Do you want there to be?"

Nick shrugged, looking down at his feet again. "I wouldn't push you away."

Zak approached him again, a little less hesitant, but still cautious. Resting his hands on the car, he leaned down, eyes half lidded. Nick licked his lips, his breath caught in his throat. The kiss had a little more force, but the lips were still soft. Nick's hands softly came to rest on Zak's sides, gently holding his body in place, not wanting to be the first to break the kiss. 

"Think they're wondering where we are?" Zak asked, lips barely above Nick's.

Nick wrapped his arms around Zak's back as he felt the strong arms close around his shoulders. "No, just hope they don't come looking."

Nick closed his eyes as lips met his again. All hesitation and caution were gone. Zak groaned into the kiss, clutching his body closer, cupping the stubbled face as Nick's mouth opened. Soft, small raindrops began to fall, making the pavement around them glisten. Thunder struck overhead as the storm finally moved in. 

A nervous laugh bubbled up from Nick's chest, breaking the kiss. "I guess this puts us into a gray area."

Zak nodded slightly. "It looks like it." They stood there, neither man daring to move, clinging to each other in the dim light of the parking lot. The rain was coming faster now, soaking their clothes. "Do you want to go inside?"

Nick shook his head, leaning forward and capturing Zak's lips again. The kiss was returned in earnest, strong hands running down his back, resting on his hips, pulling him impossibly closer. Strong muscle moved under his hands and against his body with each movement, lighting his senses on fire. Nick smiled into the kiss, running his hands through Zak's mussed, wet hair. Nick smiled to himself, _So this is what it feels like to kiss in the rain._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 16, 2011 on DA


End file.
